The present invention relates to a board module to be mounted on an electronic apparatus for adding functions to the electronic apparatus, and to a printer having the board module.
Patent Document 1 discloses a board module which includes a first board, a second board fixed perpendicularly to the first board, and a pair of right and left fixing holders which fixes the second board to the first board (refer to Patent Document 1). In the pair of fixing holders, one fixing holder holds one lateral end of the second board, and the other fixing holder holds the other lateral end of the second board. That is, the right and left ends of the second board are held and fixed by the fixing holders disposed at the first board.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-263042
However, in such a configuration, it is necessary to secure the space to be held at right and left ends on the second board, and it is necessary to secure, on the first board, the disposition space for the fixing holders, in the places on the first board, abutting the right and left ends of the second board. Therefore, there is a problem in that the circuit formation area becomes narrow, and the first board and second board cannot avoid being large-sized. On the other hand, although it is also considered that the space to be held and the disposition space are made small, there is a problem in that high fixing strength is not obtained in this case.